


Christmas Jumpers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Seems that there's four more presents to give out





	Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely piece of fanart](https://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/181147483599/john-jingle-balls-sherlock-naughty-greg-its)

Mycroft wasn’t quite sure how he’d been roped into having the Christmas party at his house. Something about having the most room. He was certain the ample liquor cabinet didn’t hurt either, going by the laughter coming from his parlor.

He rubbed his temples, unaware Greg had padded in after him until he felt strong arms around his waist. “Too much?” Greg asked, kissing Mycroft’s temple. “It’s your house, we can kick ‘em out.”

“It’s fine, Gregory. I simply needed a moment.” Mycroft turned in his arms and kissed Greg on the lips, only to be interrupted by the flash of a camera. He looked up and glared at John, leaning against the doorway, drink held loosely in one hand and his mobile in the other. 

“You’ll thank me for that soon,” said John. “Come on, Mrs. Hudson wants to do the gift exchange.” 

“You can murder him later,” said Greg, taking Mycroft’s hand as John disappeared into the hall.

“I suppose it would ruin the festivities,” mused Mycroft. “I imagine I can find something for the two of them to do in Moscow after the New Year.”

“Russia in winter?” asked Greg, wincing. “Wasn’t quite that bad.”

“We’ll see,” Mycroft took another kiss and let himself be led back into the busy parlor.

The fire crackled merrily and it did look rather festive with the tree and everyone sitting or sprawled across his furniture. Sherlock had acquired a Santa hat from somewhere and it sat precariously on his riot of curls.

Mrs. Hudson was passing out presents and Mycroft found his gift was from John. They’d agreed to draw names and he was certain that Molly would like her new tea set.

There were more smiles and laughter as everyone tore into their gifts. Mycroft was surprised to find that his was a picture frame. A moment of investigation proved that it was a digital one and as he turned it in he couldn’t help his smile as he saw it had been filled with pictures of Gregory and himself, including the one John had just taken in the kitchen.

John wandered over to his side. “It’s got an email address, so you can send new photos to it. Thought maybe you could put it in your office or something.”

“Thank you, John.” Mycroft found himself actually moved a bit by the thoughtfulness of the gift. “I suppose you were correct in that I would be thanking you later.”

“Sherlock and Greg helped me find photos,” John shrugged. “Glad you like it.”

“I do, and I know where I’ll put it. What did you get?” 

John blushed a little. “Something for uh, Sherlock and me.”

“Say no more,” said Mycroft, looking over at where Greg was trying on a leather jacket he’d received from Sherlock. And he didn’t miss the smirk his little brother tossed his way either. Well, soon enough they’d all leave and then it would be him and Greg and that jacket.

Molly came over and thanked him for the tea set, barely refraining from a quick hug. He assured he was glad that she liked it and that was enough.

“Oh there’s more under here,” said Mrs. Hudson, pulling four boxes from under the tree. She passed them out to Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft. They only stated that they were from ‘Santa’. 

Greg got his open first and grinned as he read the jumper. He unfolded it and pulled it on. ‘It’s not going to lick itself’ it proclaimed in bright red letters, a candy cane just saving it from complete lewdness.

John’s wasn’t much better, saying ‘Jingle Balls’ over a pair of ornaments. He snorted and pulled it on as well. Sherlock’s simply said ‘Naughty’ and he put it on with some ribbing from John.

That left Mycroft. He took a breath and opened the box, finding a sparkly silver jumper with phrase ‘Ho.’ on it in large font. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it on.

Greg threw an arm around him and Sherlock. John put the Santa hat back on Sherlock’s head, earning himself a glare. Molly picked up the camera and snapped a picture of the four them. Judging by the smile on Mrs. Hudson’s face, Mycroft suspected he knew exactly who Santa was, in this case.

They wrapped up the party not long after that, saying thank yous and happy Christmas until the house was finally quiet again. Mycroft all but tossed himself in his armchair, closing his eyes and listening to Greg tidying up. Finally, Greg came over to him and perched in his lap. “Thank you,” he said.

Mycroft opened his eyes. “For what?”

“For having the party here. For being a good sport about the jumpers. All of that.”

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist. “I love you,” he murmured into his shoulder.

“Love you too,” said Greg, running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. “Now, I saw you eyeing me in that jacket. What do you say I run us a bath, and then afterwards I model it for you?”

Mycroft smiled and kissed him again. “I knew you were brilliant. Go on, I’ll be upstairs in a moment.”

Greg nodded and slipped out of Mycroft’s lap, then headed upstairs. Mycroft got up and made sure the liquor was put away. He picked up the picture frame and smiled as he saw that the photo of the four of them had made it onto the frame. Maybe he should keep it here in his home office. No telling what Greg might try to email to it later and there were certain things his lackeys didn’t need to ever see.

Picking up the jacket, he carried the frame into the office and set it down. He looked at it a moment longer before heading upstairs, knowing the night wasn’t quite over yet.


End file.
